Fuzzy Wuzzy Windu
by I-am-Silverfish
Summary: Obi-Wan attempts to teach Master Windu a nursery rhyme. There are consequences. Please note that the writing in the final chapter is drastically different from the writing in the first six chapters. Enjoy!
1. the assighnment

**Fuzzy Wuzzy Windu**

"Padawan Kenobi!" Mace Windu exclaimed bringing Obi-wan back to reality. Mace Windu had been filling in for Soaer-lee who was currently on a mission, and needed someone to take the position of teacher for Planetary backround.

Mace Windu had been telling the class about the planet Leago when he noticed Obi-wan was drawing on his data pad and not taking notes. "I will see you after class padawan Kenobi." Mace Windu said in a tone that left no room for discussion. When class was over everyone left except Obi-wan and Mace Windu. "As a punishment for not paying attention you must research the planet your species is from and teach me something about it after class tomorrow. You are dismissed." Mace Windu told Obi-wan.

To Be Continued

It will get much funnier in the next chapter

Review and I will update faster


	2. Trouble and Bant

Obi-wan was in trouble and he knew it. He had to teach Mace Windu something about the planet his species was from and he had forgotten to come up with something. There were only five minutes of class left and then he had to present. "What am I going to do?" Obi-wan whispered to Bant. Although Bant was younger then him, her advanced skills in planetary background had gotten her placed in Obi-wan's class. "Oh Obi-wan why didn't you just pay attention in class?" Bant asked. Unfortunately Mace Windu heard Bant whispering. "Is there something you would like to share with us Bant?" Mace Windu asked. "No Master Windu." Bant replied blushing from the slight embarrassment of getting caught. "Well then Bant since you seem to think you know enough about the planet Leago why don't you tell us about it." Mace Windu said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Bant had gotten very lucky. She had just read a book about Leago and knew a lot about it. "Leago is a large planet with an atmosphere that contains toxic fumes making it unable to support life, however many of its moons have an atmosphere that is perfect for sustaining most life forms and is rumored to be the home of angels." Bant answered. "Very good Bant. Class desmissed, Obi-wan please stay behind." Mace Windu ordered. As Bant was leaving she cast a sympathetic glance at Obi-wan. Just then Obi-wan got an idea.

Will continue with more reviews

Next chapter obi-wan reveals his idea

Gets funnier

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. the Rhyme

"Alright Obi-wan, begin." Mace Windu ordered. "I am going to teach you a nursery rhyme called Fuzzy Wuzze Was a Bear. Repeat after me." Obi-wan ordered. "What is a bear Obi-wan?" Mace Windu asked. "It's a furry creature from my planet." Obi-wan explained. "**Your** planet Obi-wan?" Mace Windu asked. "Jedi do not own planets Obi-wan." Mace Windu corrected. "I meant the planet my species is native to." Obi-wan answered. "Which is?" Mace Windu asked. "Its not important!" Obi-wan exclaimed. He really had no idea if he was even from the planet the rhyme was from, let alone what it was called. He just remembered one of the children in the bear clan walking down the hall saying the rhyme. "Just repeat after me." Obi-wan ordered. "Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear." Obi-wan said. "You told me that already." Mace Windu said. "I know just repeat it!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "Alright, alright! Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear." Mace Windu said. "Good, Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair." Obi-wan said. "But you told me bears have a lot of hair! And if he has no hair then why is he called Fuzzy wuzzy?" Mace Windu asked. "Just repeat it!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "Alright but it makes no sense. Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair." Mace windu repeated. "Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy was he?" Obi-wan finished the rhyme. "No he wasn't" Mace Windu answered thinking it was a question. "Your supposed to repeat it!" Obi-wan shouted. "Just say all of it together." Obi-wan said with a sigh. "All of it together." Said Mace Windu. "No! say he rhyme!"

Obi-wan exclaimed. "The rhyme!" Shouted Mace Windu. "Say fuzzy wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy was he!" Obi-wan exclaimed jumping up and down with frustration. "Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't…" Mace Windu exclaimed Jumping up and down like Obi-wan had been. Just before Mace Windu had finished the rhyme Yoda and Qui-gon walked passed the door. "Interrupting something are we?" Yoda asked. Qui-gon was holding down a laugh. "Find his padawan Qui-gon could not. Looking for him we were." Yoda said. "You are dismissed Obi-wan" Mace Windu said. As soon as Obi-wan and Qui-gon were out the door Qui-gon burst out laughing. When he had finally calmed down Obi-wan turned to him. "Let me guess, I'm grounded, right?" Obi-wan asked. "Why would you be grounded Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked. "Because I got in trouble with a teacher and I didn't tell you." Obi-wan asked. "Well in normal circumstances you would be grounded, yes." Qui-gon answered. Obi-wan groaned. "But I haven't laughed that hard since Jocas Nu accidentally died her hair pink." Qui-gon said with a chuckle.

To be continued

Will update faster with more reviews

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten


	4. revenge

" So your not grounded?" Bant asked after Obi-wan had explained to her what happened. " Nope, I think Qui-gon was actually impressed that I managed to get out of trouble with Master Windu. So was I actually." Obi-wan answered. " Hey

Obi-wan lets go swimming." Bant suggested. They quickly reached the room of a thousand fountains and Bant immediately jumped in. Obi-wan was about to jump and join her when he felt something wet hit his head. He saw Bant was underwater and assumed that when she jumped in he must have gotten splashed. After coming to this conclusion Obi-wan dove into the water. Above him a tall figure hidden in the shadows laughed.

Will be funnier next chapter!


	5. Suprises

After swimming for a while Obi-wan pulled himself out of the water and onto the grass. Bant came up next to him and noticed something was wrong. "What happened to your hair?" Bant asked. "What do you mean?" Obi-wan answered. "Just look!" replied Bant pointing to his reflection.

Obi-wan carefully looked over the edge of the grass and looked in the water at his reflection. "My hair!" Obi-wan exclaimed with terror. Obi-wan reached up quickly and grabbed his now bubble gum pink hair trying to assure himself that it wasn't real. Unfortunately for him it was, and he realized with growing horror that the liquid that had been on his head that he had assumed to be water, had actually been hair dye. Obi-wan tried to stand up to tell Bant but that just caused him to loose his balance and fall back into the water.


	6. realizations

"Obi-wan!" Bant shouted Obi-wan came up a moment later coughing to clear the water he had swallowed from his lungs. "Are you all right!" Bant asked with concern. "No! My hair is pink!" Obi-wan screamed. "Calm down Obi-wan!" Bant exclaimed.

Obi-wan took a deep breath in and slowly released it. "Sorry I yelled at you Bant, I panicked." Obi-wan said. "Its alright

Obi-wan." Bant replied. Suddenly Obi-wan's com link started to beep.

Obi-wan pulled himself fully out of the water and ran over to his com link. "Hello." Obi-wan said. It was Qui-gon. "Padawan, can you meet me in the training room in five minutes?" Qui-gon asked. "Of coarse." Obi-wan replied. "Excellent, I'll see you then." Qui-gon answered. He then ended the communication. As soon as Obi-wan put away his com link he realized what he had just done. In order to meet Qui-gon in the training room on time he would need to go right through cafeteria, right during the free hour in between classes. The cafeteria was the most popular place to go during free hour. Everyone would see his hair. "What am I going to do?" Obi-wan moaned.

Next chapter everyone sees Obi-wan's new hair color. Next chapter will be much funnier.


	7. The Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, the Jedi Apprentice series, or any nursery rhymes.

Qui-Gon sat in the training room patiently. To anyone who didn't know him, Qui-Gon would appear to be a perfect example of Jedi serenity. Mace Windu knew better. He could see the subtle signs of amusement, and of more concern, mischief, in Qui-Gon's eyes that almost always meant trouble.

"You're planning something" Mace stated with a sigh. After his misunderstanding of the antics of Padawan Kenobi earlier that afternoon, Mace wasn't sure he could handle the chaos that he was sure would result from whatever Qui-Gon was planning.

Earlier that day, when Obi-Wan had presented his extra assignment, Mace had mistakenly interpreted his frustrated jumping as a type of tribal dance. As the temporary instructor for Planetary Background, he had of course imitated it. Master Yoda, who was familiar with the rhyme, had set Mace straight.

Qui-Gon's posture remained unchanged, but as a burst of unexpected laughter echoed from across the hall, his lip began to quirk upwards into a smile. "You should join me," Qui-Gon stated calmly, "my padawan will be here at any moment".

Mace sighed, but sat down next to his eccentric and often exasperating friend. "I'm not sure I want to be around your padawan right now" Mace told him.

"That may be," Qui-Gon replied, "but the rumor mill has found its way back to me, and I believe my padawan owes you an assignment. Something about his origins, I believe?"

Before Mace could reply, the door to the training room opened. Obi-Wan quickly entered and shut the door behind him. To Mace's surprise, Obi-Wan's hair perfectly matched his face, as both of which were now a bright shade of pink. Mace immediately got it. He turned to Qui-Gon and smiled. "Would you care to explain?" Mace asked.

"Come sit down," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan, "and there's no need to blush, that shade looks good on you".

Obi-Wan stood and stared at his master in shock. He realized that it had been his Master who had dyed his hair pink. Slowly, Obi-Wan walked forward and sat down. Qui-Gon calmly began to explain.

"While your behavior this afternoon was amusing, I believe you still owe Master Windu a presentation about the culture of your planet of origin," Qui-Gon began, "and, as the assignment is due today and you are still unprepared, I have decided to assist you" He explained.

"You belong to a species whose original planet is unknown, and so I have decided to modify you're presentation to reflect the culture and behavior as it is expressed by a typical adolescent of your species right here on Coruscant".

Qui-Gon stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Typically, individuals of your species spend their adolescence attempting to discover who they are by experimenting with different looks. These looks are meant to reflect who the adolescent, called a "teenager", believes himself, or herself, to be".

Qui-Gon stopped for a second and then addressed Obi-Wan directly. "As you're behavior this afternoon clearly reflects the rebelling behavior of a teenager, I have decided to assist you in changing you're appearance".

Mace Windu smiled, "I believe this will do nicely for your assignment," Mace told Obi-Wan, "of course, in order for the assignment to truly be accepted as you're work, you will need to retain your new look for as long as your rebelling behavior continues" Mace finished with a grin.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I couldn't agree more" he replied.

By the end of the week Obi-Wan's grades had improved by at least twenty percent, and his pink hair was gone.

Many years later…

Anakin sighed. Planetary Background had to be the most boring class he had ever taken. What made it worse was that his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the planets strictest, most rule abiding, stick-in-the-mud ever, was teaching the class.

"Is something the matter Padawan Skywalker?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No" Anakin replied. While his master was the teacher for the class, Anakin knew that his master's no-nonsense attitude meant that he wouldn't get away with any disrespect. Still, his master seemed to sense his frustration. But to Anakin's surprise, his master began to blush slightly.

"Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan began, "I believe there is some research you will benefit from doing".

Anakin groaned. He hated extra assignments. Still, he got ready to write down what the assignment would be.

"I want you to watch the temple security recording 062705-021906-072513*" Obi-Wan instructed, "You should also know that I will not hesitate to make this a two part assignment if the need arises".

As the lesson continued, Anakin wondered why his master wanted him to watch temple security footage and how could it possibly benefit him. He also wondered what had made his master blush.

After the class ended, Anakin headed to the Archives to watch the assigned footage. He laughed when he saw Master Windu jumping up and down. He laughed even harder when he saw his master, still as a padawan himself, appear with pink hair. But as he listened to Master Qui-Gon explain, he lost all traces of amusement. That explained why his master was so strict in his adherence to the rules! As Anakin ran a hand through his own hair, he realized what the second part of his assignment would be if he did not behave himself. He silently vowed not to push his luck.

The End.

* 062705-021906-072513 is the dates for the three stages of this fanfiction, and was included mostly for my own records. The work was begun on 6/27/05, went on Hiatus after the sixth chapter was posted on 2/19/06, and was completed on 7/25/13.

Note- At some point I may decide to write a revised version of this story, as the quality of the writing for the first six chapters is not up to my standards. For now, I am leaving the work as is. Sorry about the wait for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story, despite the writing. Feel free to review!


End file.
